Exchanges
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Brittana! Santana and Brittany! Pieces of their life together (: AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Meet**

Brittany was making her way through the crowded mall, eager to reach the frozen yogurt store before it closed. Frozen yogurt was part of her daily schedule, but she was running late and she was afraid that the lack of the creamy dessert would throw off the rest of her day.

The mall was always a crazy place. Children ran, babies cried, women chatted, men bellowed, teens gossiped, couples kissed, enemies argued. Brittany... well, she avoided. There were few people who actually did that. She'd had too many experiences getting run into, walking in between too fighting people, behind shoved into kissing couples. It wasn't fun. So she dodged the crazy activity to get to her destination as fast as possible.

Today wasn't an exception. However, as she neared the frozen yogurt store, she heard a loud, solid noise. Naturally, she turned her head. Her gaze caught on a man laying sprawled on the ground. Above him, Brittany saw a Latina standing with her fist clenched. Many people were gathering around them, and Brittany soon became one of them.

Brittany was always against violence, so she pushed her way to where the Latina was. As Brittany neared her, she got a better look at the Latina. Her hair was long, black and curled at the ends. She was wearing skinny jeans and a blouse, and she was very, very pretty.

"Did you hit him?" Brittany asked, looking at the groaning man on the floor. The girl looked at Brittany.

"No," the girl stretched out her word sarcastically, and Brittany felt proud that she recognized it. "He punched himself."

"No joking," Brittany snapped. "Why'd you hit him?"

"What's your problem? You his girlfriend?" the girl demanded.

Brittany huffed. "I just don't see why you need to hit people in the middle of a public area." There was a murmur of agreement in the people around them.

"He brought it on himself!" the girl demanded.

"What'd he do?" Brittany asked. The man on the floor groaned and rolled over, looking up at the arguing girls.

"All I did was try to kiss her," he grumbled. Brittany looked at the girl in confusion. "We're on a date!"

"We're not! You asked if I wanted to get coffee with you," the Latina snapped, startling Brittany, the man and the people around them.

"That's what a date is!" the man grumbled.

"Next time, Trouty Mouth, maybe say, 'Do you want to go on a date with me?', like any other normal human being!" the girl exclaimed. _Trouty Mouth_, Brittany asked herself. She looked down at the guy again. He had very oversized lips, blond hair, and blue eyes. In a way, he looked like an oversized ten-year-old.

"You would've said no!" Trouty Mouth hollered at her.

"Then there wasn't a point in asking, Sam!" the Latina exclaimed, exasperated. The group of people had already cleared out, seeing as this wasn't just a random punch in the face. _Sam. Sam is Trouty Mouth_, Brittany told herself. Her eyes drifted to the girl. _Who's she?_

"Uh," Brittany muttered. The Latina's eyes drifted over to Brittany.

"Sorry." Sam gave the Latina a confused look at the apology. "I'm Santana."

"Brittany," Brittany answered. She didn't know why the two were so friendly with each other all of the sudden. Brittany had just been yelling at Santana for punching this guy. "So... you guys are...?"

"_Acquaintances_," Santana said immediately. "He's been wanting to date me since high school. Sam."

"Are you already dating someone?" Brittany blurted. She wasn't sure why she asked this. Santana blinked.

"No," Santana admitted. She looked at Sam. "But Trouty Mouth knows _exactly_ why I won't date him."

"I still think you're lying about—" Sam started.

"Sam!" Santana exclaimed. Sam closed his big mouth. But Brittany had heard enough to figure it out. She wasn't grossed out by this, nor was she against it. She gave Santana a sympathetic smile.

"Guys will never understand," she said simply. Santana blinked, giving her a surprised look.

"Are you... are you um...?" Santana didn't look like she could manage to get the word "gay" out of her mouth.

"I don't need labels," Brittany answered with a shrug. "I love. That's it."

"Oh," Santana mumbled. Sam was still on the floor, watching the two of them. Brittany was under the impression that Santana was at a loss for things to say. Brittany asked the one thing she'd wanted to ask since she saw the girl.

"Can I have your number?" Brittany asked. Sam's jaw dropped and Santana looked up and met Brittany's eyes. Brittany smiled slightly. Santana, not averting her gaze, reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone. Brittany did the same. They traded phones and broke their eye contact to briefly put their numbers and names into one another's phones.

One they handed phones back, Sam broke the silence. "Wow. That never would've happened to me."

Santana looked down at Sam, who was finally getting bored on the floor. The Latina rolled her eyes, and Brittany smirked before telling Santana, "I have to get to my class. I'll... call you?"

"Yeah, sure," Santana agreed, nodding. Brittany smiled and turned, clutching her phone, as she headed out of the mall.

**First Date**

After a week had gone by, filled with college, work, frozen yogurts and a few phone calls with Santana, Brittany finally worked up some nerve to do what she'd been wanting to do since she'd gotten the Latina's number. She picked up her cell and used speed dial to reach Santana's contact for the fourth time that week.

"Hey, Britt," Santana greeted. Santana had created the nickname during their first phone call, and Brittany had to say that she liked it.

"Hey," Brittany returned. "What are you doing?"

"Um... avoiding Quinn's phone calls," Santana answered. Brittany had heard much of this "Quinn", who was apparently Santana's best friend.

"Why, I thought you guys were like best friends?" Brittany asked.

"We are, but I'm talking to you. That's better than talking to her," Santana admitted. Brittany felt her stomach do some sort of flip that she'd never felt before. "Why were you calling, again?"

"Not 'again'," Brittany corrected firstly. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night."

There was silence on the line for a few seconds. "Out? Like... on a date?"

"Yeah," Brittany answered nonchalantly, even though she was freaking out inside.

Silence, again.

"S-sure," she finally heard. "Where?"

"The Lima Bean?" Brittany asked.

"That sounds fine," Santana agreed. "I'll... see you there at... seven?"

"Seven works," Brittany said, nodding to herself as she grinned. The two girls said their goodbyes before hanging up. Brittany jumped onto her small bed in her dorm room, beaming. She was really excited for this date.

Brittany slipped on her jean shorts, finishing off her outfit. She had decided not to dress too fancy for a first date. She was wearing her shorts and a blue pink tank-top. Her hair was straight like always, and she was wearing the same makeup as always.

Leaving her house at precisely six-fifty, she knew that she would arrive at just the right time. As she pulled up to The Lima Bean, her gaze caught on Santana standing awkwardly in front of the building, looking for Brittany. Brittany quickly left her car and hurried up to the front where Santana was waiting.

"Hey," she greeted. Santana smiled.

"Hey." The two girls silently entered The Lima Bean and made their way to the line. Santana turned to Brittany. "You ever done this before?"

"Done what?" Brittany asked, confused. Santana's mouth twitched into a smile, but it was quickly gone as she remembered her question.

"G-gone out with a girl?" Santana asked. Brittany smiled at the Latina sympathetically.

"Yeah," Brittany answered. "A couple times, but not as much as guys."

"Oh."

"What about you?" Brittany wondered allowed. Santana pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I... well I mean... I don't know so many..." Santana was clearly having a hard time talking about this. Brittany gave the girl another sympathetic smile.

"Girls who like girls," Brittany finished for her, not using any labels. Santana smiled gratefully at the taller girl, and nodded.

"Yeah. So... I've never... gone out with another girl," the Latina muttered. Brittany's smile widened.

"First for everything, right?' she asked. Santana met Brittany's eyes and nodded. Realizing that they needed to move forward in the line, Brittany broke the eye contact to step forward. Both girls smiled at the ground, embarrassed. For what reason, neither knew.

When they got to order, Brittany let Santana go first. "Uh, I'll have a Grande Soy Macchiato, and a blueberry muffin."

"And you ma'am?" the man behind the counter asked Brittany. Brittany suddenly noticed that the man was checking her out. She huffed slightly.

"I'll just have some hot chocolate and a brownie," Brittany ordered. The man nodded, looked between the two girls, and then pressed a button on the computer in front of him.

"Your drinks will be brought to you," he informed them. Brittany nodded, sliding the money across the counter. Then, she and Santana stepped out of the line and sat at a two person table in the back of the shop.

The girls exchanged some small talk while they waited for their drinks and food. Soon, a different man brought them their orders. After thanking him, the man bustled off and Santana and Brittany continued on with their date.

It wasn't some insanely romantic first date like you see in movies sometimes, but it was a good first date. Brittany and Santana found out a lot more about each other, which was definitely a good thing, as they nibbled their snacks and sipped their drinks.

When they were done, the man who'd taken their order came up to the table to take their trash. He turned to Brittany, holding a piece of paper. "Here's a coupon for your next visit! Have a nice day!"

Brittany took the coupon and looked at it as the man walked away. Stapled to the coupon was a piece of paper that said "Jacob- 617-320-9124". Brittany huffed again, tore off the paper, and tossed it in a nearby garbage can from her seat.

"What was that?" Santana asked.

"That guy's phone number," Brittany answered, rolling her eyes.

"What a loser," Santana grumbled, looking over her shoulder at the guy. "Who gives out their number to people on dates?"

"He might not have put two and two together," Brittany answered with a shrug. "But I wouldn't want his number either." Santana glanced back at Brittany before narrowing her eyes.

When Brittany had to go, she and Santana exchanged a quick hug. "Thanks," Santana thanked her. "I had fun."

"Me too," Brittany said with a smile. "We should do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that," Santana agreed. The two smiled at one another before saying goodbyes and leaving. As Brittany climbed into her car and started to drive off, she smiled to herself. She'd just finished a date with a _very_ beautiful girl... and she was probably going to go on another one with the same girl. How had she gotten so lucky?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finished this part, I know I just posted the first part! (: Thanks to those who reviewed or read or reviewed to me through Twitter! (: 3 I really hope you like it and reviews make me happy! 3 BTW: This is pretty much my first fanfiction... (:  
**

**Girlfriends**

Brittany looked over at Kurt, who was going through her closet trying to find something for the girl to wear. Brittany was going out to a fancy restaurant with Santana, and she needed Kurt to find her something good to wear. It'd been nearly two months since the girls' first date, and they'd had many more, but they weren't anything special yet.

"Where are you going again?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, that big fancy restaurant with the dance floor," Brittany answered, not able to recall the name. Kurt sighed as he continued to look through the clothes. Kurt was a genius when it came to fashion.

"So... how's it been with Santana anyway?" Kurt asked curiously. Brittany smiled.

"Good," the blonde answered.

"'Good' won't cut it, Britt." Kurt looked over at her. "Use more than one syllable."

"Okay," Brittany hesitated, not really understanding what Kurt meant. Kurt sighed.

"Never mind. You really like her?" he asked, pulling out a few outfit choices. Brittany's smile stretched across her face.

"Yes, I do," Brittany admitted.

"Are you guys officially... girlfriends yet?" Kurt asked. Brittany's smile wavered.

"Oh, uh, no not yet." The blonde fiddled her thumbs. "I thought... I _think_ maybe I should ask her tonight... since this is the fanciest thing we've done... but I don't know. What if she says no?"

"Honey," Kurt started, "if she's been dating you this long, she definitely likes you. Just ask her, okay? I'm not going to pick out the perfect outfit for you to just chicken out!"

Suddenly, the door to Brittany's room bust open and Rachel stomped in. "How come _I_ wasn't invited to prepare Brittany for her date?"

"R-Rachel!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Because I'm better at fashion," Kurt answered bluntly, not even looking up at the brunette.

"Brittany! That is not true, is it?" Rachel demanded.

"Rachel, it isn't that big of a deal!" Brittany exclaimed. "I just needed Kurt to pick out an outfit for me. I have to leave in half an hour."

"I completely understand your need for a perfect outfit, as you are going to a perfect date destination, but I do believe that I should have been asked to help pick it out! You have to admit that my school-girl librarian sheik style is just perfect!" Rachel exclaimed.

"No offense Rachel," Kurt started, "but that look is—"

"Is what?" Rachel demanded.

"Calm down!" Brittany exclaimed. "Rachel, what Kurt means is that your library girl sheik school style only looks good on you."

"School-girl librarian sheik," Rachel muttered under her breath. "_Anyway. _Brittany, I have to ask you, are you and Santana official yet?"

"No," Brittany answered, annoyed that this question kept popping up.

"Why not? You've been dating for nearly two months and you clearly like her," Rachel pointed out. Brittany rolled her eyes. Sometimes Rachel really got on her nerves, but she knew that if Santana ever met her, it would be much worse.

"Yes, Rachel, I know. Neither of us have asked one another yet," Brittany explained. Rachel gave a swift nod as Kurt stood up, holding a light pink dress.

"This is gold!" Kurt exclaimed. Brittany blinked.

"That's pink," she corrected. Kurt sighed.

"I meant that it's perfect! You have to wear this!" he insisted, bringing it to the blonde. Brittany took the dress from him.

"I'll go change... Kurt, make sure Rachel doesn't touch anything," Brittany suggested.

"Hey!" Rachel objected.

Santana sat on one side of her bed, looking across it at Quinn. Quinn was about to give her a super long, boring lecture, she was sure of it. Why? Because Santana just _had_ to mention that she and Brittany weren't officially girlfriends yet.

"Why not?" Quinn started with.

"She hasn't asked me," Santana answered plainly.

"Why does _she_ have to ask _you_?" Quinn questioned. Santana didn't answer. _Because I seriously suck at talking about feelings? Because Brittany started this whole relationship? Because she's way stronger and braver than I am?_

"If she doesn't ask me, it means she doesn't want to be girlfriends with me," Santana decided.

"That's bull," Quinn said.

"You haven't even met her, you don't get a say!" Santana exclaimed.

"If you've been dating for two months and you like her enough, _ask her_. For all you know, she's waiting for you to ask her!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Q, I can't just ask her to be my girlfriend," Santana objected.

"Why not?"

"I just can't, I—"

"Santana, the three most important things in life are friends, fortune, and love. You have friends covered, obviously. You're working up to your fortune, so that's covered. _Love_ is all that's left. You've known you were gay since junior year in high school, but you've never had a girlfriend. I'm not criticizing, I'm trying to say that if you want a perfect life, you need to give love a try," Quinn finished.

"Are you taking a therapy course or something?" Santana asked. "Because you sound like one of those therapists who talk to insanely depressed people and end up getting fired because they stirred up the patient with all the extremely boring and unhelpful words."

"Does that even happen?" Quinn wondered.

"I appreciate you trying to help me, I just don't think that anything you say will actually help. Not that your endless mistakes in life don't make you the perfect person to come to during a problem, it's just that I cannot ask Brittany to be my girlfriend if I don't know for sure that she'll say yes," Santana explained.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the insult. "But I'm sure that she'll say yes."

"You don't even know her," Santana argued, standing up and smoothing the wrinkles in her red dress. "I have to go, or else I'm going to be late."

Brittany got to the restaurant before Santana, and she stood outside the building to wait for the Latina. Not long after, she saw Santana approaching her. "Sorry, Quinn was holding me up."

"That's okay, I just got here," Brittany answered. Santana smiled, and the two of them headed into the restaurant.

Once they were seated, Brittany finally decided to talk about feelings. She opened her mouth to say something, but Santana spoke first. "Brittany?"

"Mm?" Brittany asked.

"I was... I was thinking a lot earlier and I was talking to Quinn and..." Santana took a breath. Brittany already knew that it was hard for Santana to talk about feelings, so she didn't know whether these were going to be good or bad. "I really, really like you Britt, and I... I don't know if you like me as much, but..."

"I like you a _lot_," Brittany promised. Santana smiled, and Brittany knew that she'd made it a little easier on Santana.

"We've been... we've been doing these dates regularly for two months... and I think... I was wondering if you, err, want to be... be my girlfriend?" Santana asked. Brittany sighed, relieved that the feelings were good, and beamed at Santana.

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed. Santana's smile grew on her face. "Of course! I was actually about to ask you that."

Santana's jaw dropped. "So I went through all the stuttering for absolutely nothing?" Brittany smiled. _She's so cute._

"No, I like that you asked me," Brittany admitted. Santana smiled again. Brittany watched her lips, and realized that she hadn't kissed Santana yet. They always hugged, and talked, and flirted, but they'd never kissed yet.

It occurred to Brittany that the two of them were taking their relationship fairly slow. Brittany had been to Santana's apartment once to pick her up for a date, but Santana hadn't ever seen Brittany's.

"What?" Santana asked, chuckling. Brittany blinked and realized that she'd been staring a little too long. The blonde smiled innocently.

"I just realized that you've never been to my apartment yet," Brittany answered. Santana nodded seriously.

"Show met tonight," she suggested. Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to get home?" the blonde asked. She wanted so bad for Santana to come over, if only to just talk, but she didn't want to sound too excited and weird about it.

"Nope!" Santana answered happily. Brittany let the smile that had been twitching to appear show, and she nodded excitedly.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. Santana smiled at Brittany's enthusiasm. Brittany could only wonder what was going on through the Latina's mind.

Santana smiled at Brittany's enthusiasm. _God, she's so adorable._ "Where's your apartment again?"

"It's about ten minutes away from the community college and from Breadstix," Brittany answered happily. The both of them had found out that they attended the same college, but since neither of them lived on campus and had no classes together, they'd never even seen each other.

That was actually a pretty big downside. They never saw on a regular occasion, just dates. Santana wished that she could see Brittany more, but she didn't know how she could arrange that. They'd only just started dating, and she didn't want to make things seem to rushed. Seeing Brittany's apartment was probably a good way to keep it sort of slow going.

"That's cool," Santana answered. "I live way too far from campus. I have to leave half an hour before my classes start."

Brittany gave Santana an apologetic look. "Maybe you should move closer," Brittany suggested. _With you?_ Santana thought, but she immediately wiped the thought from her mind. They'd only just started dating. _Take it slow, Santana, and do not assume that's what she meant._

"I should, when I get enough money to rent something better than mine," Santana agreed. Brittany smiled, and Santana didn't know how she could always be so peppy. The only time in the last two months that Santana had seen Brittany _not_ happy was right after Santana had punched Sam.

"Well, when you do you should move to my area!" Brittany exclaimed happily. "It'd be nice being able to see you more."

Santana immediately smiled and felt her skin heat up. Brittany wanted to see her more? _God Santana, stop acting like this._ Why was she acting like this? "I'll have to check it out."

Their server brought them their dinner and they set to enjoying their food while exchanging some small talk about their classes and their friends. When they finished, Brittany slipped money into the check and they stood to leave.

Luckily, Quinn had dropped Santana off, so they didn't worry about a car situation. Santana had been in Brittany's car before, but as they headed over it, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Nervous about going to Brittany's place. Why was she nervous? _Because you're a total sissy around Brittany. God Lopez get yourself together._

As they approached Brittany's apartment building, Santana looked around the area. It really was pretty nice. There was a grocery story just across the street and it looked like a good place to live. Maybe she really should consider moving to this place.

Brittany parked in front of the building and gave Santana an enthusiastic smile. Just seeing Brittany happy made Santana give her a huge grin. "Ready to come in?" Brittany wiggled in her seat. Santana laughed.

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to those reading my story it really makes me happy because I didn't know if anyone would read it at all... Thanks to everyone on Twitter too, I love you guys! Thanks for reviews, gimme more I like them ;) I hope you like this chapter 3**

* * *

**First Kiss**

Brittany was very excited for Santana to come into her apartment. She didn't really know why, maybe it was because it was going to be the one time that she would actually be completely alone with Santana, besides when they were driving. As she led her new girlfriend into the apartment building and to the stairs, she began to get nervous. She'd only hung out with Santana in public places, how different was this going to be?

_Calm down, Brittany. You're girlfriends now, it's okay. You know she likes you it'll be fine._ They approached Brittany's door, and the blonde fumbled with getting her keys out before slipping the key into the lock. She turned it and opened the door, leading Santana inside and flipping on the light.

"Wow, nice place," Santana said immediately, looking around. They were standing in Brittany's spacious main room. There was a small television across from a comfy looking couch, a dining table that seated four, and then there was the small kitchen. It actually wasn't that big, Brittany knew, but she'd seen Santana's apartment and it was definitely bigger than that.

"I guess so," Brittany answered with a shrug, setting her keys on the counter.

"Better than mine. Is this a two bedroom?" Santana asked as she looked at the three doors that led to different rooms.

"Yeah," Brittany answered, turning towards Santana.

"What's in the extra room?" Santana wondered aloud. Brittany smiled slightly.

"It's Lord Tubbington's room," she answered sheepishly.

Santana gave Brittany a suspicious look. "Who's Lord Tubbington?" Brittany grinned and ran to one of the doors. She opened it up, and seconds later a huge cat came wandering out of the room. He gave Santana one look and let out a long meow. Santana jumped at the sound.

"What the hell?" Santana exclaimed. Brittany frowned and picked up the huge cat.

"This is Lord Tubbington," Brittany answered, stepping closer to Santana, who took a step back.

"That thing is huge! What do you feed him?" Santana demanded to know. Brittany frowned deeper.

"Lord Tubbington only eats human food." Brittany searched Santana's expression before she stopped frowning and laughed. "You're scared of him? He's super sweet I promise. But... he does smoke some... don't worry, he doesn't do it in the house."

"Okay— wait did you just say that your cat _smokes_?" Santana questioned, completely and utterly confused by now. Brittany nodded and set down the cat, who lazily wandered back to his bedroom. Brittany shut the door behind him.

"He's not a very bright cat. He joined a gang a couple years ago," Brittany informed her. "It took a while to get him to quit. But he won't stop smoking."

Most people would laugh at Brittany when she told them this. They would tell her that she was stupid for thinking that her cat smoked. She actually expected Santana, her knew girlfriend, to do nothing less. However, Santana just gave her an apologetic smile. "Hopefully he doesn't get lung cancer or anything."

"That's one of my biggest fears. I've tried talking to him about it, but he just won't listen," Brittany complained, pouting. Santana stepped closer to her.

"He'll come around, I promise," Santana promised. Brittany scanned the Latina standing in front of her. The look that the shorter girl was giving her was full of adoration, and that cheered Brittany up.

"Okay," Brittany said, smiling again. Santana returned the smile and then Brittany surprised her girlfriend with a hug.

When they both pulled away, Santana was smiling wider. "What was that for?"

"For already being such an awesome girlfriend," Brittany answered, winking at her. Santana's smile grew even wider, until it looked like a goofy grin. Brittany giggled, and Santana frowned.

"What?"

"You're cute," Brittany answered, giggling again before turning and making her way to her big couch, which she collapsed onto. Santana followed her and sat next to her on the couch. They both twisted so that they were facing each other, their knees bumping.

Santana and Brittany talked about random little things for a little bit before Santana forced up the courage to ask her something. "Britt?"

"Yeah?" Brittany asked.

"When did you know that you were... different?" Santana asked, looking up and meeting Brittany's eyes. Brittany smiled slightly.

"When I was fourteen," the blonde answered.

"How'd you know?" Santana wondered. Brittany thought for a few seconds before she shrugged.

"I was attracted to girls and I was attracted to guys," Brittany answered, shrugging. "Why? When did you know?"

"Well, I first suspected when I was a freshman, so fifteen. I was _never_ good with feelings, whether they were with someone else or with myself. I tried to keep myself from being gay for almost three full years. I admitted it to myself, and to Quinn, in my junior year. I came out for real in senior year," Santana explained.

Santana saw Brittany scanning her face. "And?" Brittany asked quietly, taking Santana's hands. Santana felt her skin heat up at the contact.

"Like I said, Quinn already knew. But no one else did, and most people didn't take it too well. Sam didn't. Puck didn't. My parents... well they got over it during the week I was telling everyone. Then I told my abuella. She hasn't talked to me since. Everyone at school got over it, thank god, but lots of my family broke away from me," Santana explained sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Santana," Brittany muttered sadly. Santana shrugged.

"It's always one of the first things I have to tell guys that I can tell are trying to flirt with me. Usually they storm off or they try to convince me that I don't know that I'm gay because I've never even kissed a girl," Santana mumbled. Brittany frowned.

"That's stupid," she declared. "Straight girls know that they're straight before they kiss a boy."

"Yeah, I know, that's what I tell them before I angrily storm away," Santana grumbled.

"You don't punch them?" Brittany joked, her eyes sparkling. Santana managed a slightly laugh as she met Brittany's eyes again. "You don't need to kiss a girl to know that you're gay. Don't worry. But..."

"What?" Santana asked, slightly confused. The confusion didn't laugh long, as she soon had Brittany's lips on hers. At first, the kiss surprised Santana, but she slowly started to kiss her girlfriend back. That was her first kiss with a girl. _Yep, definitely, one hundred percent gay._

The kiss was slow and soft. Santana had imagined kissing girls before, specifically and recently Brittany, but the real thing was so much better than she imagined. When the two girls finally pulled apart, Brittany smiled at Santana and finished her sentence, "_But_, it never hurts to try."

Santana smiled, and she realized that Brittany was still holding her hands, tracing little circles and shapes on the smooth skin.

Somehow, the both of them ended up laying down, each of them laying in opposite directions. Their legs tangled up in the middle and sharing each others' heat eliminated the need for a blanket. Slowly but surely, they both fell asleep.

* * *

**More to come for sure! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! So, this says "Part One" and that's because I really wanted to update today but I was crazy obsessed with Twitter and I had lots of chores and now I have to do homework and ugh. Okay, yeah. So, this is part one of the "Friends Meet Friends" (: Hope you like it! 3 Review, Favorite, Follow! Any will do, I will love you forever!3**

* * *

**Friends Meet Friends Part One**

The next morning, Brittany was surprised to see that she and Santana had fallen asleep on her couch. Their legs were tangled together and it felt good to have the Latina so close to her. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that she had about two and half hours before her class.

As Brittany was preparing to snuggled deeper into the class and sleep more, she heard her phone ring from the counter where she'd set her purse. Sighing, she gently sat up, trying not to wake up Santana, and tiptoed to the counter to retrieve her phone.

"Mm?" Brittany asked as she answered it.

"Hello Brittany!" an all too awake Rachel exclaimed into the phone. Brittany groaned.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly, glancing over at Santana who was still sound asleep on the couch.

"Kurt and I are going to breakfast in an hour! We were wondering if you'd like to join us before your class?" Rachel asked. Brittany watched Santana sleep for a few moments.

"I um..." Brittany muttered. "Okay, _do not take what I'm about to say in a sexual way_."

"B-Brittany?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Santana slept over last night. I don't know if I wanna go anywhere," Brittany explained to Rachel, who gasped.

"It's brilliant! You can bring Santana! Kurt and I can finally meet her! Why haven't we met her?" Rachel wondered as she ranted.

"Because you're way too annoying and you'd scare her away," Brittany growled. "Anyway, she probably has plans with Quinn—"

"Tell her to bring Quinn! The cliques can unite!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel—" Brittany started.

"Britt?" Santana mumbled, stirring. Brittany frowned.

"I'll call you back in a second, Rachel," the blonde huffed into her phone before hanging up. Brittany clenched her phone tightly in her hand before making her way back to the couch.

"Brittany?" Santana asked again, sitting up.

"I'm here," Brittany told her with a smile, sitting back down on the couch.

"Who was on the phone?" Santana asked tiredly. Brittany smiled again. _Gosh, how's she so cute when she's tired?_

"Rachel," Brittany answered softly, subconsciously placing her hand on Santana's shin and tracing little shapes on it. "She was asking if you, Quinn and I could go to lunch with her and Kurt."

"Don't you have class?" Santana asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, but not for a few hours." Brittany watched Santana as she blinked a few time to get sleep out of her eyes. She studied her girlfriend closely, a small smile growing on her face as she realized how adorable Santana was.

"I don't mind going if you want to go," Santana admitted. Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. She'd told Santana how annoying Rachel was, but Santana still didn't mind meeting her?

"Are you sure? I'm not so big on you beating Rachel up or anything," Brittany said slowly. Santana let out a laugh.

"I won't beat her up. Maybe toss out some good insults, though," Santana promised. Brittany laughed too, and she leaned over and kissed Santana, surprising the Latina once again. This time, however, Santana pulled away. "Hey, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet."

Brittany smiled. "I didn't notice." Santana just shook her head before kissing Brittany again. Just as their kiss was heating up, Brittany's phone began to ring again. The blonde pulled away and gave Santana an apologetic look.

"Is it Berry again?" Santana asked as Brittany answered her phone. Brittany nodded swiftly.

"Go get ready. I have extra toothbrushes under my sink in the bathroom, and your purse is over on the counter by mine," Brittany told her as she listened to Rachel blab something in the phone.

Brittany actually didn't hear Rachel at all until she heard, "—coming or not?"

As Santana stood up and headed towards where Brittany had pointed to the bathroom, Brittany spoke to Rachel. "Yeah, we'll go. I'll have Santana call Quinn. Where do you guys want to meet up?"

"The Lima Bean?" Rachel asked. "Nothing fancy, just breakfast."

"Yeah, sure," Brittany agreed. "Kay, let me go get ready. We'll see you in a bit."

Santana grabbed her phone. Brittany was getting ready and she'd asked Santana to call Quinn and ask her if she wanted to go to breakfast, too. Santana pressed "two" on her speed dial. Quinn used to be the number "one", but that was before Brittany.

"Where've you been?" Quinn demanded.

"I'm at Britt's," Santana answered. Quinn gasped.

"Did you—"

"No, shut up, listen," Santana demanded. "We're going for breakfast with her friends and we all wanted to know if you wanna come. We're meeting at The Lima Bean in like twenty minutes."

"Who're Brittany's friends?" Quinn asked casually.

"Rachel. She's annoying, Jewish and has two dads, as far as I know. And then Kurt, who is super fashionable, according to Britt, and capital G gay," Santana answered impatiently. "You going or not Q?"

"Sure, I'll see you guys there," Quinn answered. "But uh, since you didn't tell me what happened last night...?"

Santana huffed. "I asked her to be my girlfriend, we're officially together now. We _finally_ kissed... because I was too freaking scared to kiss her. God, I'm such a wimp. Anyway, then we just talked till we fell asleep on her couch."

"Aw," Quinn cooed into the phone. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Fabray," Santana growled through clenched teeth.

"So, how come I haven't met Brittany yet anyway?" Quinn wondered.

Santana smirked even though Quinn couldn't see her. "I didn't want you to rub off on her, _duh_."

"Why haven't you met her friends?" Quinn asked, ignoring the insult.

"According to Brittany, it's because Rachel would be too annoying for me to handle. But I'll keep myself in check," Santana promised.

"For Brittany? Aww, that's so cute! Lopez as a soft side!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Fabray I swear—" A long beep cut Santana off, and the Latina knew that her best friend had hung up on her. Santana huffed and pressed the lock button on her phone as she heard the door behind her open. Turning around, Santana's gaze caught on Brittany.

She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, just casual attire, but she looked so freaking hot. Of course, Brittany always looked hot. Hot, beautiful, sexy...

"Did you call Quinn?" Brittany asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, she's gonna meet us all there," Santana answered. Brittany smiled, and Santana felt the blonde's cheery attitude already rubbing off on her as she smiled back. "Are you ready to go?"

"Mmhmm," Brittany answered, stepping closer to Santana and taking her hands. The blonde pulled Santana to her and they pressed their lips together. Santana could tell that Brittany had just applied lip-gloss, and it made her lips taste even better. Santana wanted to kiss Brittany forever and ever and ever, but Brittany pulled away all too quickly. "Let's go."

* * *

**Did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW! The Review button is lonely! :( Lol ;) Okay, so I mentioned being obsessed with Twitter if you aren't following me on Twitter its BrittzandTana 3 Love you guys! Also, sorry this chapter was short, like I said I wanted to update today so the chapter got cut in half...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, this is Part Two to "Friends Meet Friends"... I ****_so_**** wish I could've posted it all as one big long chapter but I felt like I needed to give you guys something. Also, just making a random note, if you ever see a "3" randomly in my A/N's, it's supposed to be a heart. IDK but my computer doesn't show the other part IDK if you can't type it or what. Anyway, love you guys!**

* * *

**Friends Meet Friends Part Two**

They made their way out of Brittany's apartment, down the stairs and outside into the chilly weather to Brittany's car.

"So, just warning you, Quinn's gonna judge you," Santana said.

"Judge me how?" Brittany asked, furrowing her eyebrows and glancing at Santana.

"She's gonna be trying to see if she thinks you're good enough for me. Don't get freaked out or anything," Santana said.

"Okay..." Brittany just kept driving. As the car finally approached The Lima Bean, Brittany saw a woman waiting in front of the building. Her hair was short and blonde, and she had a stern look on her face that said "Mess with me and I'll kick you into next week!".

"That's Quinn," Santana informed Brittany, who was actually surprised.

"Oh," is all Brittany said. She parked the car and both girls grabbed their purses and climbed out of the car. Quinn noticed the two of them, and her stern expression immediately changed. She smiled happily.

"Hey, Santana!" Quinn exclaimed. She turned to Brittany, extending a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Brittany!"

"You too," Brittany returned, briefly shaking Quinn's hand. Brittany smiled her naturally bubbly smile, hoping that it didn't look too enthusiastic or to unenthusiastic. Brittany remembered what Santana said. _Quinn's gonna judge you._ Brittany tried not to shiver as they all entered The Lima Bean.

Brittany scanned the shop, looking for Kurt and Rachel. Frankly, she felt out of place with just Quinn and Santana. She could be around Santana all day of course, but she didn't know Quinn. Quinn's stern expression and Santana's warning meshed to form doubt about Quinn in Brittany's mind.

Rachel and Kurt arrived soon, coming up behind the three girls. "Ladies!" Kurt greeted, tapping Brittany's shoulder. Quinn, Santana and Brittany all turned around in the line. Brittany watched Santana's eyes scan over Rachel. Already, she could tell that the Latina didn't really like what she was seeing.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel introduced herself, extending a hand first towards Santana, who barely shook it, and then to Quinn, who shook it and smiled enthusiastically.

"Quinn," Quinn answered. Brittany couldn't help but notice Rachel's eye sparkle a bit. Santana looked at Brittany, and they locked eyes, knowing that they'd both seen the sparkle. Brittany stifled a giggle and Santana smiled mischievously.

Santana broke the awkward moment by extending her hand politely to Kurt, "You're Kurt, right?"

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed, shaking her hand and flashing Brittany a smile. He was clearly pleased that he'd been mentioned before. Brittany made a mental note to tell Kurt not to be so surprised, they were practically best friends. Then Kurt turned and shook hands with Quinn, who's eyes were still on Rachel.

"Fabray, get your eyes off gayberry, you need to order," Santana commanded. Quinn tore her eyes from Rachel and her jaw dropped in sync with Rachel's.

"Excuse me?" Rachel demanded. Santana opened her mouth to say something, probably another insult, but Brittany pouted. Santana noticed and immediately closed her mouth.

"Aww!" Quinn exclaimed. "I seriously love your soft side with Brittany, Santana!"

Brittany beamed as Santana flushed many shades of red and her jaw dropped. "Fabray, I _told _you!"

"What are you going to do? Punch her?" Brittany joked. Santana huffed and looked between Brittany and Quinn.

"Why are you teaming _against_ me?" Santana asked Brittany, who smiled sweetly.

"I'm not," she promised as Quinn turned to order from the guy behind the counter. Santana pouted, and Brittany only smiled wider. "You're so cute."

Santana looked up at Brittany, blushing slightly. Smiling, Santana insisted, "You're cuter."

"Are you ladies going to order or...?" Kurt asked. Brittany blinked and tore her eyes from the Latina. Quinn, Rachel and Kurt were looking at them expectantly, the man behind the counter was waiting, and the people behind them in line were getting impatient.

"Right," Brittany remembered.

When they found a circular table big enough for the five of them, Santana immediately claimed a chair by Brittany. Unfortunately, so did Quinn. That left Santana to sit by Kurt or Rachel. She closed her eyes praying silently for Kurt to take a seat next to her, and opened them only to find the hobbit brunette with the huge nose smiling at her.

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Santana muttered.

"I've heard so many amazing things about you, Brittany _really _likes you," Rachel assured her. Santana's eyes flickered to Brittany, who was talking quietly with Quinn. She wondered briefly what they were talking about before she remembered that she was talking to Berry.

"Well," Santana said, smiling slightly. "I really like her, so."

"You go to the community college, right Santana?" Kurt confirmed. Santana nodded swiftly. "What's your major?"

"Law," Santana answered. "What about you guys?"

"Musical Theatre!" Rachel exclaimed immediately. Santana pursed her lips and shifted her gaze to look at Kurt.

"Fashion," Kurt answered as if it were obvious. "And I'm _sure_ you know that Brittany is majoring in dance?"

"Oh yeah, I knew that," Santana answered. She remembered Brittany mentioning that many times on there dates. Brittany was in love with dancing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brittany asked suddenly. Santana looked at Brittany and smiled.

"College," Rachel answered for the three of them.

"What were _you_ guys talking about?" Santana asked. She really wanted make sure that Quinn wasn't scaring Brittany or anything. Quinn opened her mouth to say something, probably a lame cover-up for her "Brittany Interrogation", but a server appeared with their drinks and breakfast.

The five of them began eating quietly. Santana kept her eyes down at first, afraid to make an awkward eye contact with Rachel, who was clearly looking around the table to talk to someone. When Santana finally looked up, she caught Brittany secretly staring on her.

Brittany blushed when Santana noticed and went back to her food. Santana bit back a smile as she continued to eat. _Go out with Britt, her friends and Quinn? What the hell was I thinking? I should've suggested going out with just us... then I wouldn't be staring at my plate._

Quinn finally spoke up. "You two are official now, right?"

Santana looked up again, meeting Brittany's eyes. They both smiled and nodded. "Yes," Brittany answered, a wide grin on her face. Rachel beamed.

"You are?" she exclaimed. "That's so amazing, I'm so happy for you two, you guys are _so_ cute together—"

"Rachel's right," Kurt said quickly, cutting off Rachel's rambling. Santana silently thanked him. "You guys are so adorable together! And we're really happy for you."

Brittany smiled at Santana, and the Latina could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she smiled back. Brittany looked back at her friends, "Thanks."

As they started to leave The Lima Bean, Brittany was pulled aside by Quinn. The shorter blonde had the same stern look in her eye as she'd had when Brittany had first seen her, but she wasn't so scared after talking to her. "Remember what I said, right B?" Quinn asked. _B_, Brittany thought. _B, Q and S. Brittany, Quinn and Santana._

"Yes, I remember," Brittany answered. Quinn gave her a pointed look, and Brittany sighed. "If I hurt Santana, you're going to kill me."

Quinn sighed. "I _didn't_ say I was going to kill you. I said you'd have to _deal_ with me." Brittany smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, because I couldn't ever hurt Santana," Brittany promised. "She's so sweet, I couldn't hurt her even if I wanted."

"_Santana is sweet_?" Quinn demanded. Brittany opened her mouth to answer, but Quinn just shook her head. "Never mind. You and I know different sides to Santana."

"I know both of her sides," Brittany corrected. "You just know one."

Quinn nodded swiftly before Santana came up to them. "Rachel and Kurt are gone. What are you guys talking about?"

"Transportation plans," Quinn lied quickly. "You're riding with me, Brittany has to get to her class."

Santana locked eyes with Brittany, and the blonde tried to tell the Latina that she'd explain later using just her eyes. Santana looked back at Quinn. "Okay, sounds good. I'll be there in a second?"

Quinn smiled, nodded, and turned to walk to her car. Santana looked at Brittany, who smiled at her, taking her hands. "I'm glad everyone likes each other."

"I think Quinn and Rachel were staring at each other too much," Santana admitted, getting a laugh out of the other girl.

"Oh well. We all need to hang out again sometime soon," Brittany suggested. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "But before then, we need to have another date."

"We just had one last night," Santana reminded her girlfriend, but her goofy smile made it clear to Brittany that she was only kidding.

"Well, you're my _girlfriend_ now and I need more girlfriend time." Brittany pouted. Santana gave the blonde a thoughtful look, and Brittany knew she was going to get a date. "You have class tomorrow right? At four?"

"Yeah," Santana answered.

"Okay! So after that, you can come over! Is that okay?" Brittany questioned. Santana smiled widely.

"Of course it's okay," she agreed. Brittany beamed before leaning down and placing her lips on Santana's. They kissed for a moment before a loud honk shook them.

Quinn was sticking her head out of her window. "_Ladies_, get a room or hurry up! B, you have class!"

Brittany and Santana both flushed a dark red before they exchanged a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow after class."

"Can't wait," Santana whispered before she pulled away. Smiling back at Brittany, she walked towards Quinn's car.

_Brittany_, Brittany said to herself, _you are so freaking lucky._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG I've been writing like crazy for the last hour and I stayed up too late to post this for you guys! :P I hope you like it or else I wasted too much time! I read over it and corrected mistakes, but like I said, I'm tired so if I made some errors I apologize. :) Please enjoy and review and follow and favorite! Love you guys!**

* * *

**Dreamy Dances**

Santana was too excited during her four o'clock class. She was completely ignoring her professor and she kept texting Brittany.

_Babe, can't I just leave class early? I know this stupid stuff already!_

_Noooo you can't. :( Just wait okay? (: - Britt-Britt_

Santana frowned. _Why?_

_You'll see. ;) – Britt-Britt_

Santana was about to start typing another message before Brittany texted her again.

_Don't argue! I'll pick you up after your class! Now pay attention and get smarter! ;) – Britt-Britt_

Santana sighed and locked her phone, slipping it into her pocket and turning her attention to the lame professor. "—which brings us back to—" Santana couldn't stand it. She had already read all that she needed for this lesson, and she didn't want to listen to her boring professor anymore. _God, why is he so annoying?_

Professor Shuester tried to teach his law class. Frankly, he was the _worst_ law professor ever. Everyone knew that he'd formerly taught at McKinley High as a Spanish teacher, and that he'd failed miserably at that, too. _Can't he just find something that he _can_ teach?_ Santana asked herself, annoyed.

_If Britt had this class, it'd be so much more interesting. Everything would be interesting if she were there. I want her with me all the time._ Santana sighed. _I want to move in with her. But I can't invite myself, she needs to ask me. How can I get her to ask me?_

Santana knew that she'd been a wimp for too long. She needed to speed up her relationship, because she'd gone two whole months without even trying to kiss Brittany, who was obviously taking it slow for Santana. _Because you're too chicken, Lopez, get your act together._

But that was the problem, she knew. She couldn't get her act together around Brittany, because Brittany gave her those butterflies in her stomach with just her eyes. Santana's skin boiled at Brittany's slightest touch. Santana nearly felt like she could faint every time Brittany smiled at her, and when they kissed, Santana was always surprised to find that she hadn't ended up on the ground, out cold. _You have to try to get your act together._

Santana had to try so that she could speed up this relationship. She and Brittany both really liked each other, and Santana didn't want to feel like she was keeping them from being as happy as they could together. _So... should I ask her if we could live together? Or is it too soon? Ugh..._

Santana hadn't ever felt this attached to someone. Sure, she'd never actually dated a girl before, but still. She really liked Brittany, and she didn't know what was a fast moving relationship, and what was too slow.

"Okay, don't forget that next week we're going over Chapter 7! You might want to read ahead!" Professor Shuester called as everyone started standing up. Santana looked at her phone to see that it was five-thirty in the afternoon and that her class was over.

Excited, the Latina jumped up and hurried out of the room, eager to find her girlfriend.

Brittany waited outside the building where Santana's lecture hall was for her law class. She'd spent her last hour or so planning a perfect date for her and Santana, and she really hoped that Santana liked it.

When Brittany saw her beautiful girlfriend exit the building, she could help but smile. The two girls embraced each other in a soft hug. "Why wouldn't you let me leave early?" Santana asked, trying at a pout when they pulled away.

"I was too busy to pick you up," Brittany answered, taking Santana's hand in hers as they walked to Brittany's car.

"Busy with what?" Santana whined. Brittany gave Santana a look of adoration. _God, she's so adorable._

"Stuff," Brittany said slowly. Santana looked at Brittany with her big brown eyes.

"Tell me!" Santana begged, stretching out the word "me".

"You'll see," Brittany promised. Santana gave in and leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder as they walked.

"Ugh, Britt, I missed you so bad and we saw each other just yesterday," Santana told her. The blonde squeezed Santana's hand.

"I missed you too, baby," Brittany promised. "We need to figure out how we can see each other more."

_I wanna live with you,_ Brittany thought. _I can't ask you, though, I think you still want to take it slow._ In the car, Brittany turned on her radio and the two girls sang along to the songs that came on as they drove to Brittany's apartment.

When the finally got there, Brittany was almost _too _excited. Once out of the car, she grabbed the Latina's hand and led her to her apartment. They dropped their stuff, and Santana turned to the blonde. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing in here, come on!" Brittany exclaimed. She opened the door that led to Lord Tubbington's room. Brittany led Santana through the room and to the window, which she opened. There was a fire escape outside of it.

"Britt... why do you leave the room with the fire escape for your cat and not for you?" Santana asked as they climbed out onto the metal structure.

"I don't know why either of us would need it. We're not fire, and a fire escape is for fire to escape right? So I don't even know why we have it," Brittany admitted. Santana smiled and chuckled.

"Okay, baby," she said simply. Brittany walked across the fire escape, but when she looked back, she noticed Santana clutching the edge of the window sill and staring at the metal floor of the fire escape.

"Santana?" Brittany asked. "Are you okay?"

"I um..." Santana forced her eyes up to Brittany's. "I'm not good with heights."

Brittany frowned sympathetically and walked back over to Santana. She extended her hand, and the Latina gratefully took it. "I won't let anything happen to you." Brittany led a terrified Santana to the ladder at the end of the structure, and they took turns climbing up the ladder to the roof.

Santana looked around the roof. In the center, there was a two person table with two chairs and a couple plates of food set out. Also, there was a stereo next to the table. Santana raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but I promise, our night is going to be amazing!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Britt, any night with you is _perfect_," Santana promised sweetly. "Even if we're... so high off the ground..."

"Aw, babe, it's okay. The table's in the middle, see, you won't even notice," Brittany promised, taking Santana's hand again. Santana clenched Brittany's soft hand, not only because she was scared, but also because she wanted to hold Brittany's hand forever and ever.

As Santana approached the table, she saw the food that was on the table. Brittany had set out very fancy plates and glasses and even forks, and had filled each of their plates with pizza. Santana let out a laugh. "Pizza?"

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed happily. She pulled out Santana's chair to let her sit down. Santana smiled at her.

"Britt, you're so sweet," she told her girlfriend, her eyes full of adoration. Brittany blushed as she sat across from that Latina.

The two girls started eating, not really exchanging any words. The silence between them wasn't awkward however, no they didn't have awkward silences. It was the peaceful silence of them enjoying one another's company.

"Are we even allowed up here?" Santana asked as she finished up her pizza. Brittany swallowed her food and shrugged.

"I don't know. I've been up here a couple times. It's getting dark, though, so it shouldn't be a big deal," the blonde answered. Santana shivered.

"It's also getting colder," she pointed out, getting a smile out of her girlfriend. "What?"

"Do you want to dance with me, Santana?" Brittany asked. Santana's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. The girls stood up and Brittany clicked a button on the stereo. An upbeat song came on, and the blonde let Santana a little ways from the table, but not near the edge of the roof.

Brittany and Santana danced around, twirling, laughing, watching, admiring. Santana noticed how amazing Brittany's dance moves were, and occasionally both girls would sing along to one of the songs. Both of them had good voices, and they sounded so perfect blended together.

Quite a while after they started dancing, the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift came on. It was a bit slower than the other songs, and Santana grabbed Brittany into a slow dance. They swayed gently, holding one another close to fight the cold evening.

They danced together silently, listening to the sound of the music. Santana's brown eyes finally met blue ones. She and Brittany stared into one another's eyes so sweetly for so long, that it was almost as if they couldn't even move their gazes. Santana noticed the song coming to an end, and she leaned forward, closing the gap between her and Brittany completely.

Their soft lips pressed together, moving in a slow, passionate kiss. _God, I'll never get enough of kissing this girl, I swear._ When Santana heard the stereo go completely silent, she broke the kiss and laid her head where Brittany's neck met her shoulder.

"Can I dance with you forever?" she whispered. Brittany chuckled.

"If you want to," she agreed.

They hadn't danced much longer before Brittany and Santana ended up laying on the roof, covered in blankets and cuddling under them, staring up into the stars. "Brittany?" Santana asked.

Brittany was stroking the Latina's hair affectionately. The blonde felt like she could hold Santana forever. "Mm?"

"Thanks," Santana mumbled. "For tonight. For the date and the food and the dancing."

"Anytime," Brittany promised with a smile.

"I'm going to dance with you forever. In my dreams, even," Santana informed her girlfriend. Brittany chuckled.

"Dreamy dances," she whispered.

"Dreamy dances are all dances with you, Britt," Santana told her, and Brittany, although not looking at Santana's face, knew that she was smiling. Brittany tried to think of something cutesy to say. _I love you_. What? _You're so beautiful and perfect and I love you._

Brittany was confused now. Did she _love_ Santana? There were so many things Brittany had felt for so many different people, and there were times when she'd suspected love. It never actually turned out to be love. _Should I say that? Should I tell her that I think I love her?_

Brittany quickly decided against it, thinking that maybe it might scare Santana away. "Well, I'll dance with you whenever you want." Santana hummed in response, and Brittany laughed. "We should get you to bed. This time, we don't have to sleep on a couch, though."

"Mm, good, your couch hurt my back," Santana grumbled. Brittany smiled slightly as she slowly separated from Santana. As they headed back to the ladder, using a flashlight that Brittany had set out, Brittany thought many thoughts at once. _I planned a perfect date. Santana was perfect. I love Santana. Do I really love Santana? Should I tell Santana that? Would Santana love me?_

When the blonde's head started to hurt, she was pleased to see that they were already in her bedroom. Santana and her climbed into the covers and cuddled together. As Brittany felt Santana fall asleep, she whispered, "I think I love you."

Hearing no response, she sighed and snuggled further into Santana. She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, one thought in her mind. _Santana..._

* * *

**Review! You know you want to! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, beforehand, let me apologize for this chapter being so short :( I really wanted to make it longer. Problems I had: 1. I attempted to do something Kiki related before I realized that I just couldn't for some reason and trashed the whole thing. 2. I'm terrible at sexy things and this is K+ anyway so that made this shorter. Ugh. :/ Also, idk how much a different K+ and T are, and this might be T. Whateves. Sorry for length issues.**

* * *

**Love**

"Babe," Santana complained, stretching out the word. "The zoo is for little kids."

"No it's not!" Brittany argued. "It's fun! There are all sorts of animals and it'll be just you and me!"

Santana smiled at that last part. She did _not _want to go to the zoo, but she would of course go for Brittany, especially if it meant a break from their friends. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt had been hanging out almost every other day, but Santana and Brittany weren't getting as much alone time as either of them wanted.

"Fine," Santana gave in. Brittany grinned, and grabbed Santana in a hug.

"You're the best girlfriend ever!" she squealed. Santana laughed, hugging Brittany back.

It wasn't long before they were in Santana's car, driving down the road out of Lima and to the zoo. Brittany was squirming in her seat. Santana kept glancing over to her and smiling. "How about we listen to music, Britt," Santana suggested, "so you don't keep squirming?"

"Okay!" Brittany agreed. Santana flipped on the radio and a song started playing.

_I like your smile,_

_I like your vibe,_

_I like your style..._

_But that's not why I love you._

_And I, I like the way, you're such a star._

_But that's not why I love you._

_Hey! Do you feel? Do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need? Do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

Santana watched Brittany start to dance in her seat rather than squirm.

_You're so beautiful!_

_But that's not why I love you!_

_I'm not sure you know!_

_That the reason I love you is you..._

_Being you... just you!_

_Yeah the reason I love you,_

_Is all that we've been through,_

_And that's why I love you!_

The song seemed to fade away as Santana drifted into thoughts. She stared straight ahead, smiling slightly, but she wasn't listening to the song anymore. The lyrics played in her head. _You're so beautiful! But that's not why I love you! I'm not sure you know! That the reason I love you is you, being you, just you!_

Santana glanced at Brittany again. _Love... it's real right? Love is real? If it is... surely I have it with her, right? I love her for being her. _Santana sighed slightly, glancing and smiling at Brittany again. She noticed that a new song was coming on.

Santana didn't pay attention to any of the lyrics until the chorus.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time,_

_When I was bitter!_

_Someone understands!_

Santana inhaled sharply, glancing at Brittany again. Brittany was singing and dancing in her seat, getting another smile out of the Latina. But thoughts kept running through Santana's head. _Do I really love her? Should I tell her? What if she doesn't love me back?_

_I'm in love with a girl!_

_(I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl!_

_(I'm in love with)_

Santana finally exhaled. She needed to sort out her feelings as soon as possible. She wanted to know how she felt, she wanted things to be easy.

Brittany raced around the zoo with Santana. They looked at all the different animals and stopped multiple times for food. Hot dogs, chips, Popsicles, ice cream, soft pretzels. Brittany was losing energy fast, what with all the running, and that's why she had to eat so much.

Santana was panting when they finally reached the last section of the zoo, where the gift shops were. "Britt... please can we stop running?" Brittany spun around to see Santana with her hands on her knees, literally panting. Brittany smiled apologetically.

The blonde took her girlfriend's hand and they slowly made their way into a gift shop. Brittany led Santana to a counter covered with jewelry. "What do you like?"

"I don't know," Santana answered with a shrug. "I don't want to buy anything."

"You don't have to, I am," Brittany informed her.

"Then get what you like," Santana suggested. Brittany laughed.

"I'm buying something for you, silly," the blonde exclaimed happily. "What do you like?" Santana smiled and looked at the jewelry before shrugging again.

"Britt, if you're going to buy me jewelry, you should pick one for me," Santana suggested. The blonde pouted.

"What if you don't like it and you won't wear it?"

With a chuckle, Santana answered, "I promise that if it's from you, I'll love it no matter what. And I'll wear it whenever you want me to."

Half an hour later, Santana and Brittany were back at Brittany's apartment. "Baby, are you going to tell me what you bought me yet?" Santana asked. Brittany had insisted that Santana not look at what she was being bought, and still hadn't shown her yet.

"Turn around," Brittany commanded. Santana turned and Brittany put a necklace around the Latina's neck. The cold metal made Santana shiver. When Brittany had latched the necklace in the back, Santana looked down at the charm. She laughed slightly. There were two, a dolphin and a unicorn.

"Why these?" Santana wondered, turning back to Brittany.

"Well... dolphins are gay sharks," Brittany answered. "And Unicorns are super special and amazing people. You're both."

Santana laughed again, and her eyes locked with Brittany's. Both of their eyes darkened slightly, and Santana launched her lips at the blonde's. They kissed each other hungrily. Brittany ended up against her living room wall, with Santana kissing her hard.

Brittany pulled away after a few minutes. "Santana... maybe we should go to my room...?"

They started for Brittany's room, but Santana stopped. "Wait, Britt." The blonde tilted her head. "I have to tell you something."

Brittany's eyes light up. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Brittany returned, smiling so wide. "I want you to live with me."

Santana inhaled. "Really?" Brittany's smile turned into a grin as she nodded. "Okay."

"Now c'mere. We can make you living here official," Brittany suggested, smirking.

"I haven't moved in yet," Santana reminded, slowly following Brittany to her bedroom.

"It's the pre celebration. There's more to come," Brittany promised, her voice low. Santana's heart raced. _I want you. I need you. I love you._

* * *

**I hoped that the content sort of counteracted the sadness of the shortness? Songs used: I Love You by Avril Lavigne and I'm In Love With A Girl by Gavin DeGraw. (:**

**Review, Favorite, Follow! Remember, I love you! ;)**


	8. Extra Money

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated this :( I'm seriously getting no inspiration, so this will be the second to last chapter. The last will be posted immediately prior to this one.**

**I love you guys. Follow me on Twitter- BrittzandTana ! Also, read my other fanfiction "The Breakup - Together Again"! It's totally ANTI BRAM!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. Boy, I wish...**

* * *

**Extra Money**

A few weeks later, it was official. Santana was now living with Brittany. She'd sold her bed and most of her furniture, so she had lots of extra money, too. The first thing she wanted to do with any of it was treat Brittany to a wonderful date.

"Britt?" Santana asked sweetly, sneaking back into their bedroom. She'd gotten up early to make breakfast, and now she needed to wake Brittany up.

"Santana?" Brittany whimpered sleepily.

"I'm here, baby," Santana whispered, smiling, as she sat on the bed next to where Brittany was laying.

"Why are you up already?" Brittany whined, rolling over and laying her head on Santana's lap so that she was looking up at the Latina's face.

"I have something special planned," Santana answered with a smile. Brittany smiled, too.

"What?" she asked.

"It's a surprise, babe," Santana answered with a giggle. "It's to celebrate me moving here and how much we love each other."

"Okay," Brittany whispered with a giggle.

"But now you gotta get up, Britt-Britt! I made breakfast!" Santana exclaimed, tickled Brittany slightly. The blonde giggled and jumped up to avoid the tickles.

"Okay, okay!" she exclaimed through the giggles. Santana watched her lovingly as they made their way into the main room of the apartment. On the table were two place settings. On the plates were eggs, bacon and toast. It wasn't much, but it was a rare occasion that Santana got up early to make breakfast.

The girls sat down and began eating. Santana, at one point, caught Brittany staring at her. Blushing, the Latina asked, "What?"

"You're so cute when you eat," Brittany answered smiling. Santana blushed a dark red and Brittany smiled even wider. "You're always cute. _Super_ cute—"

"Britt," Santana started, her face bright red, "calling me cute isn't going to make me tell you what we're doing today."

Brittany pouted, and Santana had to look down at her food again to keep from giving in to the adorable expression. "Santanaaaaa!" Brittany pleaded.

"Baby, I love you, but it's a surprise!" Santana exclaimed. The blonde's eyes furrowed.

"But I wanna know."

"I know, babe," the Latina answered, giving her girlfriend an adoring smile. "You'll know soon, okay? We can eat up fast."

Soon enough, they were in Santana's car driving away from the apartment, away from the area, and out of Lima. They were driving out a little ways to a hilly area. Santana knew that there was a small amusement park near there with a large Ferris Wheel, and she was going to find a spot near there for the picnic that she'd been planning.

"What are we doing Santana?" Brittany asked her. The Latina flashed her a complacent smile as she pulled up to the side of the road. They were across the street from the Ferris Wheel next to an open field. This was exactly what Santana had been looking for.

"Come on," Santana said as she got out of the car. She ventured to the back, opening the trunk and pulling out a picnic basket and a large blanket. Brittany gasped as they started into the field.

"Are we having a picnic Santana?" Brittany asked, clearly excited. Santana smiled widely as they walked across the grass.

"You're so smart, Britt," Santana stated. Brittany smiled complacently. Santana led them a ways away from the road and the car before spreading the blanket on the grass and setting down the picnic basket.

The girls weren't too hungry yet, so they wrapped each other in one another's arms, their noses touching lightly. Brown eyes stared deeply into ones of bright blue. "Santana..."

"Mm?" Santana asked, smiling at the other girl.

"Sing for me?"

The Latina smiled.

_I never thought that you,_

_Would be the one to hold my heart._

_But you came around,_

_And you knocked me off the ground from the start!_

_You put your arms around me,_

_And I believe,_

_That it's easier for you to let me go!_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home!_

Brittany smiled at her perfect girlfriend as she sang to her. Her thoughts were mixed, but they all shouted one thing, _I LOVE SANTANA LOPEZ!_

_I hope that you see right,_

_Through my walls!_

_I hope that you catch me,_

_'Cause I'm already falling!_

_I'll never let our love get so close,_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home!_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't,_

_Find a reason to be loved._

_I never wanna leave you but I can't,_

_Make you bleed if I'm alone..._

_You put your arms around me,_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

_I hope that you see right through my walls!_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling!_

_I'll never let our love get so close!_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home!_

Brittany smiled so wide. This song was absolutely perfect. _She's perfect. I love her._

_I tried my best to never let you into see the truth!_

_And I've never opened up,_

_I've never truly loved,_

_Till you put your arms around me,_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go!_

Brittany's eyes closed as Santana started to sing the next verse, but before the Latina could barely start, their lips were pressed together. Brittany wanted to feel the soft lips that could sing such perfect words. And to _her._ This perfect girl was in love with Brittany S. Pierce.

"No more singing?" Santana whispered when their lips separated.

"I love you so much," Brittany promised. "Thank you for singing to me."

"Anytime, Britt-Britt!" Santana chimed in. "Do you want to eat now?"

After they ate, they exchanged a few more passionate, in-love kisses before packing up the picnic basket and making their way back to the car.

"Are we going home now?" Brittany asked, sounding bummed.

"No silly!" Santana exclaimed. "Come on!"

Santana now led Brittany across the street to the Ferris Wheel, which was next to a boardwalk on a pond. "Santana, I thought you didn't like heights?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Santana answered. Brittany didn't think Santana was telling the truth, but she didn't say anything else. The two girls walked hand and hand to the Ferris Wheel.

"Car for... just you two?" the woman asked, smiling at them. Brittany and Santana exchanged smiles before nodding at the woman. Santana pulled out few dollar bills and gave them to her, and the woman nodded that they could get in their car.

As the car moved up, Brittany noticed that Santana suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Baby?"

"I'm okay," Santana muttered. Brittany shook her head before wrapping her arms around the Latina, who sighed before singing out, "_You put your arms around me and I'm home._"

Brittany giggled. "I love you."

"I love you more," Santana argued. Brittany shook her head, and then the car began moving up again. Santana gulped, but the blonde held her tighter, placing gentle kisses on her neck. A sound escaped the Latina's lips, and Brittany giggled.

"Cool down, baby."

"That's not possible, Britt. You're just so—"

"Think about that when we get home, and we can act on it," Brittany whispered in a low voice. Santana shivered, and the blonde giggled.

The Ferris Wheel ended up being a success, because Santana had been in Brittany's arms the entire time. When they got back to the boardwalk, they walked slowly back towards the road, practically holding each other as they did.

As they walked, they noticed a picture booth against a small food mart. Santana smiled when she saw it. "Britt, we need pictures!"

The shorter girl pulled the taller one into the booth and inserted a dollar bill. There were four pictures with each dollar, so the two girls posed four different times.

In one, Santana was kissing Brittany's cheek, and Brittany made a surprised face. In the second, they held each other tightly in a side hug, their cheeks pressed together as they faced the camera. For the third picture, Santana faced towards Brittany, who sat on her lap facing her. Their noses rubbed against one another's slightly and the picture took them smiling at each other.

The last picture was in the same position, but with the girls' lips pressed together.

When they exited the booth, they grabbed their two copies of the pictures. Each girl put her copy in her purse, and then they headed back to the car.

When the returned home, Santana's earlier want was more than satisfied. Afterwards, they'd had dinner, and now they were laying on the couch wrapped in one another's arms.

"Brittany, I love you more than anything," Santana promised her.

"I love you so much," Brittany whispered.

"One day... I'm going to marry you."

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter, BrittzandTana Review if you wanna, it would be greatly appreciated!**


	9. One Day

**A/N: Okay... last chapter of Exchanges! I AM SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! But I thought it would be better to give you the ending than make you wait months and months for a possible idea. Please read The Breakup - Together Again ! Follow me on Twitter BrittzandTana!**

**If you tweet me something about my fanfiction, I will give you a Shoutout!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I do own this story...**

* * *

**One Day**

**-One Year Later-**

Brittany felt arms wrap protectively around her waist from behind her. "Isn't it beautiful?" a soft voice asked her. Brittany sighed a she let herself melt into Santana's arms. She looked out over the ocean at the sunset across from them. It was really beautiful.

"Yes," Brittany answered. She moved her hands down to where Santana's locked around her. She gently took Santana's hands from her stomach and turned around to face the girl, their fingers intertwined. "But you're more beautiful than any sunset."

Santana's cheeks flushed a bright red. Brittany could give Santana a billion compliments and the girl would always blush just as red every time. Brittany beamed at her girlfriend, and leaned in to kiss her. The two of them locked lips for a moment before Santana pulled away. Santana gave Brittany a reassuring smile as she unwrapped the towel from her body, revealing her bikini.

Brittany had seen Santana in her bikini not an hour earlier, but her breath caught seeing her exposed girlfriend. Santana smiled again. "Come swim with me, baby." Brittany let her towel fall into the sand as Santana led her to the ocean. As they made their way into the water, Brittany was glad to find that it was warm enough to bare.

The two girls sat down a few feet into the water. Santana looked a little nervous about something. Brittany took her girlfriend's hand. "What's wrong, babe?" Santana turned and locked eyes with her girlfriend. Brittany's blue eyes met Santana's brown eyes and she tried to figure out what was wrong.

"N-nothing's wrong," Santana stuttered. Brittany squeezed the hand that was entangled with hers. "I promise, Britt, nothing's wrong. It's just the opposite, actually... I... I love you so much and I just..."

Brittany tilted her head slightly. "Santana?" Santana, clutching Brittany's hand, stood up. Brittany stood up too, not really understanding, and followed Santana back out of the water and up to where their stuff was. She reached into her bag to retrieve a small object, but Brittany didn't get to see what it was.

"Brittany," Santana started, "I love you more than I've ever loved anything ever. I... you love me that much, too, right?"

"I love you more than I've loved anything else in this world," Brittany promised.

"O-okay, good," Santana muttered. She rose her voice. "You know I'm not good at talking about feelings, Britt, but I'm going to try for you, just like I've always tried. I love you so much, and I... I promised that you would always be my girlfriend, remember?"

"S-Santana...?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Brittany, I promised that, but I didn't know what it meant. I don't want to be your girlfriend forever," Santana told her. Brittany felt like she was going to die. And then, the words she'd dreamt of hearing forever came out of Santana's mouth. "I want to be more than that. I want _you_ to be more than that to me. I... I want you to be... be my wife."

Santana dropped herself onto one knee, revealing a silver ring with a diamond on it, and Brittany didn't think that she would be able to breathe. The Latina looked up at the blonde and smiled easily. "E-Brittany... Will you... I mean... do me... err..."

Brittany couldn't help but smile.

"Marry me?" Santana finally just asked. Brittany didn't hesitate.

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" Brittany exclaimed. "I will! I will!"

Brittany eagerly extended her hand, and a beaming Santana slipped the engagement ring onto Brittany's ring finger. Then, standing, Santana grabbed her fiancé in a hug. Nothing desperate, just a soft, loving hug. Three simple words were exchanged. "I love you."

_Those three words, exchanged so honestly, so many times, exchanged through rings and kisses and hugs and words, were truly the best exchanges that could ever be exchanged._

* * *

**The end. (: Please review. Love you guys.**


End file.
